northchevroniantvfandomcom-20200214-history
Tokushu-tai Time Chasers
Tokushu-tai Time Chasers (特殊隊 時間(タイム) チェイサーズ Tokushu-tai Taimu Cheisāzu; lit. Special Squad Time Chasers) is the fifteenth Tokushu-tai Series produced by GP-NET, Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux Productions, Protocol Entertainment and Project Tokushu-tai. Created by Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux, written by Ryosuke Sumihara and directed by Natsuko Mochizuki, the series premiered on February 8, 2016, replacing Tokushu-tai Dragon Wizard Force. It concluded on July 15, 2016, and replaced by Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters, on 19:45 NCHST timeslot, on GP-NET Primetime Mania. The series has a total of 110 episodes. Synopsis According to the letter that dated back ten years ago, an evil warrior from 2416 named Arath will come back in 2016 along with his Paradox Monsters after his failed mission in 2006, and thus, this was true. Arath and the Paradox Monsters came in 2016 in order to destroy the world. To prevent him on his dark mission; the Fukui siblings, to be led by Anaira Fukui, the youngest of the four siblings, and their cousins, to be led by Chiharu Fukui, became the Time Chasers and they will fulfill the wish of their father and uncle, Dr. Masahiro Fukui, according also to the letter, to save the world against the evil time travellers. Characters Tokushu-tai Time Chasers Fukui Siblings Phase I Fukui Siblings Phase II Allies Fukui Family *Dr. Masahiro Fukui (Fukui Siblings Phase I's father; Kazuhiro's older brother; deceased) *Kazuhiro Fukui (Fukui Siblings Phase II's father; Masahiro's younger brother) *Yoshihiro Fukui (Nikita's father; Fukui Siblings Phase I & II's uncle) *Nikita Fukui (Yoshihiro's daughter; Fukui Siblings Phase I & II's cousin) Civilians *Shimada *Megumi Takasugi Year 2416 *Montblanc *Kazumi *Chihiro Villains Paradox Syndicate (2416) *Arath *Miura *Paradox Monsters Arsenal Henshin device *Chrono Driver *Chrono Dialers (analog clock-like collectible henshin device) **Blue Dialer **Red Dialer **Yellow Dialer **Pink Dialer **Crimson Dialer **Gray Dialer **Navy Dialer **Green Dialer Weapons *Chrono SwordGun *Chrono Arrow Vehicles *Chrono Chaser *Chrono Striker Episodes The following episodes referred here as "Hours". #First Hour: Behold! The Present-Day Invaders Are Here (02/08/2016) #TCFirstHour #Hour 02: Really? The Present-Day Invaders Invaded Before? (02/09/2016) #TCHour02 #Hour 03: They're Here! The Allies From The Future (02/10/2016) #TCHour03 #Hour 04: What's This? The Evil Time Travellers Are Attacking The City? (02/11/2016) #TCHour04 #Hour 05: Oh No! They Started To Make An Evil Plan (02/12/2016) #TCHour05 #Hour 06: Going On! Return To 2006 (02/15/2016) #TCHour06 #Hour 07: And Here We Are Again! The Evil Time Travellers' Attack (02/16/2016) #TCHour07 #Hour 08: What If? The Doubts From Within (02/17/2016) #TCHour08 #Hour 09: What We Gonna Do? The Plan Of Time Chasers (02/18/2016) #TCHour09 #Hour 10: Give It In! Arath Is Approaching (02/19/2016) #TCHour10 #Hour 11: Surprise! The Vampire Squad Is Coming (02/22/2016) #TCHour11 #Hour 12: Uh Oh! Vampire Lord's Approaching?! (02/23/2016) #TCHour12 #Hour 13: What Is It? The Vampire Time Travellers Attack (02/24/2016) #TCHour13 #Hour 14: Let's Go! Revolution Of Time Chasers And Vampire Squad (02/25/2016) #TCHour14 #Hour 15: Let's Make It! Time Chasers And Vampire Squad Unite To Victory (02/26/2016) #TCHour15 #Hour 16: Who's That? A New Time Chaser (02/29/2016) #TCHour16 #Hour 17: This Is Ridiculous! The Time's Running Faster (03/01/2016) #TCHour17 #Hour 18: Oh Well! Rapidly In Disguise (03/02/2016) #TCHour18 #Hour 19: What The? The Fake Time Chaser (03/03/2016) #TCHour19 #Hour 20: It Can't Be! Going Back To 1996 (03/04/2016) #TCHour20 #Hour 21: What Can We Do? The Plan Of The Time Chasers (03/07/2016) #TCHour21 #Hour 22: For Real? The Time Between Past And Present (03/08/2016) #TCHour22 #Hour 23: What The Heck! Arath Attacks The Time Chasers (03/09/2016) #TCHour23 #Hour 24: What Are We Going To Do? Thinking Of A Plan (03/10/2016) #TCHour24 #Hour 25: Time For This! Great Time Travel Adventure (03/11/2016) #TCHour25 #Hour 26: It Can't Be! Trapped In 2416 (03/14/2016) #TCHour26 #Hour 27: What Can We Do? The Portal Back To Present (03/15/2016) #TCHour27 #Hour 28: And Finally! Back To The Present Time (03/16/2016) #TCHour28 #Hour 29: This Is Ridiculous! Evil Time Travellers' Came In? (03/17/2016) #TCHour29 #Hour 30: Look Who's Here! Another Time Chaser? (03/18/2016) #TCHour30 #Hour 31: Unstoppable! Wrath Of Evil Time Chaser (03/28/2016) #TCHour31 #Hour 32: Impossible! Time Chaser's Loss (03/29/2016) #TCHour32 #Hour 33: Pay Back Time! Time Chaser Chrono Form (03/30/2016) #TCHour33 #Hour 34: Unbelievable! Chrono Form's True Power (03/31/2016) #TCHour34 #Hour 35: Again? Shadow Time Chaser's Second Attack (04/01/2016) #TCHour35 #Hour 36: Where Are You? Montblanc's Missing (04/04/2016) #TCHour36 #Hour 37: Get Going! Time Chasers' On The Edge (04/05/2016) #TCHour37 #Hour 38: Here We Come Again! Return To 2006 (04/06/2016) #TCHour38 #Hour 39: Infuriating! Arath Attacks The Time Chasers (04/07/2016) #TCHour39 #Hour 40: Frustrating! The Time Portal"s Got Locked (04/08/2016) #TCHour40 #Hour 41: What We're Gonna Do? Find The Time Portal Key (04/11/2016) #TCHour41 #Hour 42: And Finally! Back To Present Once Again (04/12/2016) #TCHour42 #Hour 43: Major Problem! Paradox Monsters Invade Again (04/13/2016 #TCHour43 #Hour 44: Go Ahead! Reckless Attack (04/14/2016) #TCHour44 #Hour 45: Forbidden! The Secrets Of 3016 (04/15/2016) #TCHour45 #Hour 46: Hurry Up! Evil Time Chasers' Finally Here (04/18/2016) #TCHour46 #Hour 47: Exciting! A Trip To Year 1997 (04/19/2016) #TCHour47 #Hour 48: Is It Real? The Time For Mystery (04/20/2016) #TCHour48 #Hour 49: Disgusting! Evil Time Traveller's Second Dark Plan (04/21/2016) #TCHour49 #Hour 50: Really? 2010's Mystery (04/22/2016) #TCHour50 #Hour 51: It's Unbelievable! Evil Time Chaser's End (04/25/2016) #TCHour51 #Hour 52: Freaking Out! Evil Time Chaser Revives? (04/26/2016) #TCHour52 #Hour 53: This Is Ridiculous! Terror In 2758 (04/27/2016) #TCHour53 #Hour 54: Terrible! 2758 In Danger (04/28/2016) #TCHour54 #Hour 55: Finally! Peace Restored In 2758 (04/29/2016) #TCHour55 #Hour 56: Get Going! Another Trouble's Coming (05/02/2016) #TCHour56 #Hour 57: What Happened? Derailing Plans (05/03/2016) #TCHour57 #Hour 58: Are You Ready? Clash In Year 2009 (05/04/2016) #TCHour58 #Hour 59: It Can't Be! Time Portal Destroys (05/05/2016) #TCHour59 #Hour 60: Again? The Time Never Stops (05/06/2016) #TCHour60 #Hour 61: We're In Trouble! Terror In 3009 (05/09/2016) #TCHour61 #Hour 62: Behold! Time Chasers' Got Pressured! (05/10/2016) #TCHour62 #Hour 63: Shock! Errors In 2014 (05/11/2016) #TCHour63 #Hour 64: Impossible! The Time's Got Reversed! (05/12/2016) #TCHour64 #Hour 65: Going On! Pushing Time Forward (05/13/2016) #TCHour65 #Hour 66: What Happened? 2012 In A Huge Problem (05/16/2016) #TCHour66 #Hour 67: It Came True! The End Of The World In 2012 (05/17/2016) #TCHour67 #Hour 68: And Finally! Enter Time Chaser Ultimate (05/18/2016) #TCHour68 #Hour 69: What's Happening? We're Going Back To 2000! (05/19/2016) #TCHour69 #Hour 70: Here Again! The Time Resets? (05/20/2016) #TCHour70 #Hour 71: Oh My! The Time Stops Again? (05/23/2016) #TCHour71 #Hour 72: Surprise! The Solution To Time Freeze (05/24/2016) #TCHour72 #Hour 73: Absolutely! The Perfect Plan (05/25/2016) #TCHour73 #Hour 74: Get Going! The Time's Warping? (05/26/2016) #TCHour74 #Hour 75: Impossible! Invasion In 2005 (05/27/2016) #TCHour75 #Hour 76: Terrible! Massive Time Invaders Attack! (05/30/2016) #TCHour76 #Hour 77: Truly Unbelievable! Extreme Tension In Year 2003 (05/31/2016) #TCHour77 #Hour 78: Unforgivable! Massive Attack In 2003 (06/01/2016) #TCHour78 #Hour 79: What We Are Going To Do? The Solution To End The Massive Attack (06/02/2016) #TCHour79 #Hour 80: What Will Be The Next? Destination Year 1990 (06/03/2016) #TCHour80 #Hour 81: It's Incredible! The Power Of Time! (06/06/2016) #TCHour81 #Hour 82: A Power Of Time! The Time Chasers' Ultimate Power! (06/07/2016) #TCHour82 #Hour 83: Reverse! Going Back To 1987 (06/08/2016) #TCHour83 #Hour 84: Going On! The Time Forwards To The Far Future (06/09/2016) #TCHour84 #Hour 85: It's Coming! The Crisis In Year 8750 (06/10/2016) #TCHour85 #Hour 86: Exploded! The Futuristic Explosion (06/13/2016) #TCHour86 #Hour 87: Going Forward! Save The Far Futuristic Year (06/14/2016) #TCHour87 #Hour 88: A New Far Future Destination! Year 9000 (06/15/2016) #TCHour88 #Hour 89: Oh No! Extinction Of Human Resources (06/16/2016) #TCHour89 #Hour 90: Finally! A Plan To Save Humanity In The Future (06/17/2016) #TCHour90 #Hour 91: Incredible! The Portal To 120th Century Earth (06/20/2016) #TCHour91 #Hour 92: For The Journey! Heading To Year 12999 (06/21/2016) #TCHour92 #Hour 93: Blasting! The Greatest Far Future Crisis (06/22/2016) #TCHour93 #Hour 94: Great Clash! Massive Union To Save 12999 (06/23/2016) #TCHour94 #Hour 95: It Can't Be! Present Turns Far Future?! (06/24/2016) #TCHour95 #Hour 96: This Is Unbelievable! Eradication Of Earth? (06/27/2016) #TCHour96 #Hour 97: This Is Ridiculous! The Beginning Of Doomsday (06/28/2016) #TCHour97 #Hour 98: Union Formation! Save The Present-Day Earth (06/29/2016) #TCHour98 #Hour 99: Oh No! The Countdown To The Earth's Destruction (06/30/2016) #TCHour99 #Hour 100: And Finally! The Earth's Start Diminishing! (07/01/2016) #TCHour100 #Hour 101: Let's Unite! Past, Present And Future! (07/04/2016) #TCHour101 #Hour 102: Everyone! The Whole World's In Collision! (07/05/2016) #TCHour102 #Hour 103: Terrible! Attack And Kill Humans?! (07/06/2016) #TCHour103 #Hour 104: How Infuriating! The End Of The World's A Battlefield?! (07/07/2016) #TCHour104 #Hour 105: This Is Terrible! Attack Of The Evil Time Travellers (07/08/2016) #TCHour105 #Hour 106: Frustrating! Total Fall Of The World (07/11/2016) #TCHour106 #Hour 107: Say Ain't So! The End Of The Time Chasers?! (07/12/2016) #TCHour107 #Hour 108: This Is Horrible! The World Invaded By The Evil Time Chasers?! (07/13/2016) #TCHour108 #Hour 109: We Won't Give Up! Time Chasers' Formation! (07/14/2016) #TCHour109 #Final Hour: We Will Unite! Unity Of Time Chasers For Peace! (07/15/2016) #TCFinalHour Cast *Anaira Fukui/Time Chaser 1: Yumi Hayashibara *Hoji Fukui/Time Chaser 2: Koichiro Matsuda *Yumi Fukui/Time Chaser 3: Rei Miyamoto *Erika Fukui/Time Chaser 4: Aoi Hayakawa *Yuuya Fukui/Time Chaser 5: Hiroya Tsunemori *Megumi Fukui/Time Chaser 6: Kumiko Mochida *Chiharu Fukui/Time Chaser 7: Kazumi Onodera *Minori Fukui/Time Chaser 8: Reiko Yamamori *Dr. Masahiro Fukui: Tomoya Ueda *Kazuhiro Fukui: Yoshihiro Aikawa *Yoshihiro Fukui: Ryo Inoue *Nikita Fukui: Mai Kageyama *Shimada: Yuichiro Takeuchi *Megumi Takasugi: Haruka Matsumoto *Montblanc: Ryuunosuke Totani *Kazumi: Melody Shiraishi *Chihiro: Natsumi Daidouji *Arath: Tatsuya Hosogai *Miura: Kyo Uchida Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Time Chaser 1: Izumi Hirata *Time Chaser 2: Masahiro Takaoka *Time Chaser 3: Erika Shinoda *Time Chaser 4: Rie Onodera *Time Chaser 5: Nobuo Inoue *Time Chaser 6: Minori Kawashima *Time Chaser 7: Natsuko Morigata *Time Chaser 8: Reiko Yamamori Theme songs Opening theme *「Go For The Future ~TIME CHASERS~」 **Lyrics (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composition/Arrangement (作曲·編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) **Artist (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network x Yumi Hayashibara (林原 由美 Hayashibara Yumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN See also *List of GP-NET TV series Category:2016 North Chevronian TV series debuts Category:Tokushu-tai Series Season Category:2016 North Chevronian TV series endings